


Last Time I Saw Her

by ModernM



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, High School, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernM/pseuds/ModernM
Summary: After Alice left FP for Hal and quit the serpants, the last place FP expected to see Alice was his trailer.





	Last Time I Saw Her

Alice liked to be in control, FP knew that. Every decision she’d made had shown him that. She joined the South Side Serpents for control, just like she quit the South Side Serpents for control. She’d broken up with him for control. So, when he found her in front his trailer, hunched in and holding herself tightly together, he knew her control had finally broken.

He walked up the steps to the trailer door and reached out to her, touching her shoulder lightly. Startled, her head rose. Her big dark eyes wide with anxiety bore into his.

‘Alice, are you ok?’ He breathed out.

Tears started to well from her already red eyes. She’d been crying. Before he could think about it he touched her face, surprised when he caught himself and even more surprise when she let him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she moved into his touch. He hadn’t touched her in a month, since she’d left the serpents, left him and started dating Hal. Every time he glanced her way at school she was always looking anywhere but him.

Slowly, to not startle her, he bent down to her level, putting both hands around her face making sure she was looking at him.

‘What’s wrong, Alice? Tell me’ He said softly but firmly.

She stared up at him as if looking for all the answers in the universe, or maybe one specific answer. She opened her mouth and no words came out. Instead she started to take in sharp breathes, as if there wasn’t enough oxygen in the air. Opened her mouth to try speaking again but she just pushed herself further into panic. She was practically hyperventilating.

‘It’s ok, everything is ok, Alice’ He said while holding her gaze.

He held her steady, talking her through the panic until she started to breathe at a normal pace.

“Every…thing’ she finally made out.

“What?” he said, momentarily confused by her response.

‘Everything is wrong’ she breathed, making sure to inhale afterwards. She turned her gaze downwards as he started at her. Not knowing what to say.

 ‘Everything…’ he said dumbfound. He had secretly hoped that she would realize that she had made the wrong choice and return to the southside. To him. But, something was wrong. Alice wasn’t in control. He doubted she even realised where she was.

‘What did Hal do? Alice’ he said insistently. He remembered seeing their fight at homecoming. He had laughed at them, the perfect couple, all the while ignoring the pang of jealous in his chest. Now she was here, on his porch.

‘He...’ She said not looking into his eyes. ‘FP…’ Her voice trembled as it trailed off. She was scared. Of Hal?

‘Alice, tell me.’ He insisted again.

‘Not Hal’ She breathed out. Finally, she looked up at him, as if she had finally realized who she was talking to. She straightened her back and her head swivelled round at lighting speed, finally taking in her surroundings.

‘Why are you here, Alice?’ He said insistently again putting his arms out to hold her steady. She resisted, struggling out of his hold. He let her go.

‘No’ She said and stood up, breaking his hold. ‘I shouldn’t have come’

She shouldered him aside and ran away. His back hit the trailer and he was momentarily stunned.

‘ALICE’ He yelled, running out into the rain after her but the rain just got harder, obscuring his vision. He lost sight of her. All the trailers looked the same.

She didn’t come to school on Monday. She didn’t come for the whole week. Considering they only had two weeks left of high school. He didn’t think Alice would do that. He began to wonder if she was coming back at all


End file.
